


Wisdom and Power [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Series: Dawn [PODFIC] [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Background Relationships, Established Relationship, Light Bondage, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 13:58:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4879510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian isn't very good at apologizing, but Bull's pretty good at reading between the lines. He hopes.</p><p>Interstitial between chapters 16 and 17 of Exit Light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wisdom and Power [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Wisdom and Power](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3959557) by [Dragonflies_and_Katydids](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonflies_and_Katydids/pseuds/Dragonflies_and_Katydids). 



cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Dawn%20Series/Wisdom%20and%20Power.mp3) | 28:43 | 26.6 MB  
---|---|---  
[Podbook (all Oneshots)](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/Dragon%20Age/Exit%20Light%20One%20Shots.m4b) | 1:40:45 | 46.2 MB  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/wisdom-and-power) |  |   
[Audiobook Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/exit-light-oneshots) |  |   
  
### Music

_Worlds Collide_ by Apocalyptica

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!


End file.
